L'homme de sa vie
by redsexyrebelle
Summary: Lorsque Paul rencontre l'ex de sa copine Marinette, il se sent déclassé et nerveux. AGED UP POST REVEAL


Lorsque Paul rencontre l'ex de sa copine Marinette, il se sent déclassé et nerveux. AGED UP POST REVEAL

Paul, un français bien ordinaire, avait une petite amie de rêve. Talentueuse et magnifique, elle était là pour lui et elle était si mature émotionnellement pour son âge que leur couple était très fort même s'il savait qu'elle lui cachait une large partie de son passé et de son présent.

Après six mois de douces fréquentations, il lui avait proposé de passé la nuit chez lui.

S'il avait appréhendé la réaction possible de cette fille formidable et ait été soucieux par ce que cette nouvelle étape pouvait changer dans leur couple, elle n'avait répondu que « Bien sur. » Comme si elle savait qu'il ferait bientôt cette proposition et qu'elle y était prête sans en faire un événement.

La soirée fut hilarante et romantique. Marinette savait le mettre à l'aise et le complimentait toujours juste assez pour qu'il se sente plus grand et plus fière de lui-même. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle l'aimait, elle n'avait pas répondu oui.

« J'aime être avec toi. J'ai besoin de ta présence dans ma vie. Ça me fait du bien d'être avec toi et je veux vraiment que ma présence t'apporte la même chose. »

Paul n'était plus si jeune. Il avait la trentaine depuis peu et avait déjà eu trois relations sérieuses dont une qui avait durée cinq ans et les deux autres un an, sans compter ses amours de jeunesse, bien sur.

Il comprenait donc très bien ce que Marinette venait de lui dire. C'était là des sentiments adultes mâtures et réfléchis. Pourtant, la jeune femme n'avait que vingt-trois ans. Et encore, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu au naturel, il lu en aurait donné dix-neuf.

Fraîchement diplômée de l'Université, elle avait fondé sa ligne de vêtement de haute couture huit mois plus tôt et était déjà parmi les grands noms avec une clientèle de vedettes internationales. Ses créations se retrouvaient immanquablement sur chaque tapis rouge d'importance.

Qu'importe si elle n'était pas dingue de lui comme il l'avait espéré au départ, cette fille était une perle et il aurait été fou de se séparer d'elle volontairement.

Mais il dû réévaluer son avis sur la question lorsqu'il lui fit l'amour pour la première fois.

Il était pourtant sûr de faire tout ce qu'il fallait. Et Marinette était pourtant humide. Elle-même bougeait avec lui et participait mais, il n'arrivait pas à la faire jouir, loin de là. La première nuit, fatigué d'essayer, il se concentra finalement pour, au moins, réussir à se faire jouir lui-même.

Lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'elle en avait pensé, elle lui assura qu'elle avait trouvé cela plaisant.

Il lui avait demandé beaucoup plus souvent de coucher avec lui après cela mais toujours, elle ne faisait que l'aider à prendre son plaisir sans qu'il ne réussisse à lui en donner.

Elle n'était même jamais essoufflée. Elle avait le physique d'une athlète mais tout de même, il travaillait fort pour lui plaire. Il avait été jusqu'à regarder de la pornographie en cachette pour essayer de s'améliorer!

Au bout d'un mois, frustré par son manque de résultat, il réalisa qu'il n'était même plus capable d'obtenir satisfaction pour lui-même. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle prit le contrôle de la situation et le fit jouir rapidement et de façon très satisfaisante. Elle l'avait même fait jouir deux fois en une nuit! Chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis cinq ans!

Le pire, était qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait avec la main ou la bouche comme une femme le faisait normalement mais, en le chevauchant. En le besognant comme un homme travaille une femme!

Après deux ou trois soirs de ce traitement, il n'y teint plus et lui posa la question.

Elle répondit que non. Elle n'avait jamais été prostituée, ni actrice porno et n'avait pas prit de cours. « C'est juste qu'entre mon ex-copain et moi, le sexe appartenait à une autre catégorie. »

« Tu l'aimes toujours, ce mec? »

« …oui. Penser à lui fera battre mon cœur jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus ensemble alors? »

« À cause du travail. On s'est séparé les territoires. Il est mannequin et à la tête d'une maison de haute couture. Il voyage partout dans le monde sans s'arrêter. »

« Pourquoi tu es avec moi alors, pourquoi vous n'avez pas une relation à distance? »

« Parce que… entre lui et moi c'était déjà l'amour fou à l'adolescence. On parlait déjà sérieusement mariage à quinze ans. Mais chacun de notre côté. À cette époque, nous étions si timides l'un en face de l'autre qu'on était incapable de se dire qu'on s'aimait.

Alors, on a développé une profonde amitié. On a développé une relation intime en terminale mais on savait que trop de choses nous séparaient. Finalement, on a passé le plus bel été de notre vie ensemble et à l'automne, je suis entrée à l'Université, il a reprit le mannequinat et la direction de la compagnie de son père et nous nous sommes à peine croisé depuis quatre ans.

J'ai eu quelques rendez-vous durant l'Université mais j'ai trouvé ce dont j'avais besoin dans une vie de couple avec toi. »

« Mais, c'est toujours de lui dont tu es amoureuse… Donc, s'il te propose de retourner avec lui… »

« Entre lui et moi, ça va beaucoup plus loin que l'amour. Je parlerais plutôt de relation cosmique. Alya à souvent dit qu'on faisait de la télépathie! J'imagine que tu vas rire de moi mais, je suis intimement convaincue qu'on mourra tous les deux le même jour et à la même heure. Mais, il se passera peut-être… quarante ans, avant que les circonstances soit favorables pour qu'on puisse être ensemble. »

Paul ne savait pas quoi penser de cette histoire. Il ne savait même pas si elle lui était fidèle mais il se laissa envahir par la routine. Lui dans son appartement, elle dans le sien.

Ils n'avaient pas emménagé ensemble parce qu'elle avait prétexté du désordre que son travail causait et de ses horaires atypiques.

Puis, revint la semaine de la mode. Marinette avait été de plus en plus occupée et stressée pour tout préparer. La semaine de la mode haute-couture arriva sur Paris et Marinette fonça dedans tête haute.

Mais le jeudi matin, alors qu'elle avait dormit chez lui comme c'était leur habitude le mercredi soir, elle lui apprit que son ex serait présent sur le site des défilés dans le même créneau horaire qu'elle ce jour-là.

Il faisait une séance-photo alors que sa collection à elle défilait. « Je veux être présent! » s'écria-t-il avant de penser à ses raisons.

« M-mais ton travail? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Je vais prendre une journée maladie. Après tout, ma copine présente sa collection à la fashion week! »

« Tu n'es pas jaloux, n'est-ce pas? Tu as bien comprit mes explications? » s'assura-t-elle.

« Non, je ne suis pas jaloux, mais je suis dévoré de curiosité maintenant que tu me l'as décrit. »

« Tiens, ça c'est quelque chose que vous avez en commun, alors! » s'amusa-t-elle.

Le dernier mannequin du défilé de Marinette retourné à l'arrière avec elle applaudie et ovationnée par la foule, la faiseuse de mode se dirigea avec Paul près d'elle vers la galerie des reporters.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle en discutant du reste de la journée lorsqu'une voix chaude et émue appela le prénom de sa petite amie.

« Adrien? Tu n'es pas en shooting? » sursauta-t-elle en se retournant et s'écartant un peu de Paul pour s'avancer vers le plus bel homme que Paul ait croisé en personne : grand, blond, musclé sans l'être trop, des lèvres que même lui avait envie d'embrasser. Il portait une chemise noire haute-couture largement entre-ouverte sur l'avant et était maquillé de crayon noir autour des yeux.

« J'ai demandé une pause. Je voulais te voir sur la passerelle. C'était ta première fois. Je suis tellement fier! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent à deux pas de distance, ce faisant face, s'admirant, réalisa Paul. L'homme parcourut du regard le corps enveloppé de bourgogne de Marinette et lui sourit ensuite comme s'ils partageaient une blague qu'eux-seuls comprenaient.

Paul savait qui était ce jeune homme. Milliardaire, mannequin, à la tête de la légendaire compagnie Agreste, le play-boy le plus convoité par la gente féminine du monde entier depuis quatre ans. Même les associations gay lui vouaient un culte.

Vedette impliquée dans plusieurs causes, il voyageait partout dans le monde pour son travail dans la mode, remplissait le rôle d'ambassadeur culturel de la France et utilisait son statu de vedette pour venir en aide au plus démunis de la planète.

Paul priait Dieu que ce ne soit pas l'ex en question, il sentait déjà ses testicules se sauver à l'intérieur par la simple virilité calme que dégageait ce demi-dieu. Un monstre, voilà ce qu'il était. Un monstre de beauté et d'élégante souplesse.

Le temps que Paul se remette de ses émotions, l'énorme hall d'entrée remplit de journalistes de partout dans le monde avait concentré son attention vers les deux jeunes gens de maisons rivales qui se faisaient face sans plus parler.

Tout à coup, Adrien plongea dans une superbe et parfaite révérence. De timide qu'ils avaient été, les flashs des photographes se déchaînèrent. Ils ne se calmèrent aucunement lorsque l'adonis attrapa la main de la magnifique femme pour y déposer un baiser avec adoration. Gardant toujours ses lèvres collées à ses jointures, il se redressa doucement et avança d'un pas.

Elle libéra sa main et appuya doucement sa paume sur la joue rougissante du jeune homme dont les yeux brillèrent. Elle poursuivit la caresse en glissant le bout de ses doigts sous le menton et il releva la pointe en fermant les yeux avec une expression d'extase.

Il s'accrocha ensuite désespérément à elle, cachant ses yeux sur son épaule. Assurément, il y aurait encore plus de photo de cet échange que du baiser de Madonna et Britney Spears ainsi que de la mort de Lady Di additionnés.

Comme Paul se tenait un pas derrière, il n'avait pas encore pu voir le visage de Marinette mais il fut l'un des seuls à entendre la voix d'Adrien. « Tu m'as manqué, Marinette, chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour. »

« Tu aurais dû m'appeler plus souvent. » reprocha-t-elle.

« Un coup de fil de temps en temps, c'est juste trop cruel. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on joue en ligne. »

« Pour ça, il faudrait que je me divise en quatre! Surtout que maintenant j'ai Paul. » fit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

La plupart des journalistes étaient retournés à leurs entrevues mais pas tous. Il était bon pour passer au journal de vingt heures. Adieu l'excuse de la journée maladie.

« Dites » l'apostropha le jeune homme en s'approchant de lui. « J'espère que vous vous occupez d'elle et que vous la protégez et que vous lui massez les pieds lorsqu'elle retire ses talons… »

« Chaton, je n'aime pas être traitée comme une princesse. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Mais tu le mérites! Si j'étais près de toi, j'engagerais une armée de serviteurs pour s'occuper de ton confort et ta satisfaction et je serais le plus assidu d'entre eux. »

« Ben voyons! » rigola-t-elle, incrédule « Tu n'as jamais voulu de la présence de ton garde du corps! Et je ne suis pas une petite fille, je sais me défendre et me débrouiller seule. Je ne suis même plus maladroite. »

« _Ça_, c'est dommage. » fit-il sincèrement désolé. « J'ai toujours adoré quand tu tombais dans _mes_ bras. »

« Tu ne vas pas commencer à être jaloux? » fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il retourna derrière elle et passa un bras sur ses épaules dans une étreinte amicale. « Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en couple. Je suis toujours célibataire. Pour moi, il n'y a que toi, princesse. »

« Comme si! » contra-t-elle avec un drôle de sourire. « Je suis certaine que tu ne te prives pas de baiser à droite et gauche. »

« C'est vrai mais moi, j'ai déjà oublié leurs prénoms. »

* * *

Paul réussit à éviter la plupart des quolibets le lendemain avant-midi au bureau, il n'était qu'un employé lambda de toute façon. Mais, il déjeunait avec les mêmes quatre collègues tous les midis depuis cinq ans. Et eux, ne firent pas l'impasse sur le sujet.

« On t'a vu à la télé hier. Alors, il parait que ta copine, c'est pas n'importe qui, hein? »

À cause de son horaire chargé, Marinette n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps avec ses collègues qui se trouvaient aussi être presque ses seuls amis.

« Et elle se tape pas n'importe qui! »

« Je croyais qu'il était gay ce mec? »

« Il est probablement avec qui il veut. Qui irait dire non à ce type? »

« Je pense pas qu'ils ait couché ensemble depuis que je suis avec elle. » raconta-t-il pensivement. Il connaissait très bien ses pots et entre eux, ils ne ses cachaient pas grand-chose. « Elle m'a dit qu'il ne venait jamais à Paris et elle ne voyage jamais. Question de territoire apparemment. C'est sur qu'il y a toujours aujourd'hui où ils vont être au même endroit. Mais, ils ont véritablement des montagnes de choses à faire cette semaine et y'a des gens partout là-bas. »

« Tu sais » dit un collègue plus vieux et un peu bizarre qui adorait apprendre des tas de choses inutiles. « Louis XIV avait des tas de maîtresses et elles étaient sacrément fières de s'être fait le roi. Même que celles qui tombaient enceintes de lui étaient certaines de trouver un mari. Tous les hommes voulaient d'un royale rejeton ou récupérer les restes du roi. »

* * *

Paul décida de préparer le souper pour Marinette ce soir-là. Il n'était pas un mufle, il pouvait s'occuper de sa copine lorsqu'elle était exténuée.

Assise sur le divan dans un petit tailleur mignon, elle avait étendue ses jambes fatiguées devant elle et lui racontait sa journée. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui parle calmement de l'autre.

« J'ai vu Adrien aujourd'hui. Il m'a proposé de me baiser si j'en avais besoin. »

« Quoi? » sursauta Paul.

« C'est pas contre toi! » le rassura-t-elle « C'est parce qu'il sait que depuis que j'ai été avec lui. Je ne suis plus capable d'aller jusqu'au bout avec un autre. Et en fait » fit-elle mal à l'aise. « Je m'arrange toute seule en général, mais ça fait plusieurs mois, presque deux ans. »

Là c'est sur, Paul était vraiment jaloux. « Mais ce type, il baise avec tout ce qui bouge… » Il devait être plein de maladie.

Marinette soupira sous le préjugé mais réfléchit sérieusement à la question. « Je ne pense pas. Connaissant sa vie isolée ''plein de filles'' doit vouloir dire les trois ou quatre que son assistante personnelle à choisit avec le plus grand soin pour lui. Pour lui, c'est beaucoup.»

« Mais il a dit qu'il ne se souvenait pas de leur prénom. » rappela-t-il.

« Et c'est probablement vrai, s'il ne fait que baiser avec elles, il respecte peut-être grandement leur intimité. Il est probablement face au même problème que moi au sujet du sexe. »

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas avec moi? » aboya-t-il « C'est une question de confiance que tu n'as qu'en lui ou bien je ne suis pas assez performant? »

Elle arqua les sourcils, et passa par-dessus son éclat de voix. « C'est sur, que niveau performance, on est difficile à battre ensemble lui et moi. On l'a déjà fait quinze fois en une journée. Deux séances de huit heures. On a été interrompu au milieu par un akuma. Et pour la confiance… j'ai vraiment confiance en toi, même si avec lui le mot ne serait pas assez fort. S'il me disait de sauter d'un building de vingt étages, je le ferais sans même savoir s'il était prévu que je survive ou non. »

« Et si ça ne me plait pas que tu couches avec lui? » Paul avait beaucoup trop peur des risques qu'elle le quitte pour l'autre. Ou plus vraisemblablement, qu'il l'intéresse encore moins que maintenant et qu'elle n'en ait que faire de lui ensuite. Il n'était pas une vedette millionnaire, lui!

« Alors, je ne le ferai pas. » soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ses yeux devinrent brillants et elle s'excusa pour partir dans sa chambre. Il entendit un grand bruit et l'entendit jurer pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Lorsque les pâtes furent prêtes, il déposa l'assiette et les couverts sur un plateau et alla déposer le tout près d'elle sur son lit.

« Si tu en as besoin… » Il n'était pas un con. Il avait bien comprit qu'une fille comme elle trouverait quelqu'un de plus arrangeant en claquant des doigts. Et que c'était en lui interdisant d'aller avec ce type qui repartirait de toute façon qu'il la perdrait.

En repartant vers la porte de la chambre pour rentrer chez lui. Il remarqua que son grand bureau de vêtement en bois massif était fendu au centre.

* * *

Le samedi soir, Paul entendit un camion de pompier en passant devant la fenêtre de son salon. Il regarda au dehors pour savoir, s'il y avait un incendie tout près. Il n'y en avait pas apparemment mais par cette fenêtre qui donnait sur l'immeuble de Marinette il aperçut deux cinglés qui baisaient sur le rebord de l'autre côté du toit.

Tout à coup, comme s'ils se savaient observés, ils basculèrent dans le vide, hors de porter de son regard. Il n'y avait rien de ce côté, que du néant sur cinq étages. Avaient-ils pensé retomber sur le balcon de Marinette aménagé sur la gauche?

Il était très tard et Paul était probablement le seul de son immeuble encore debout. Donc, le seul à les avoir vus et le seul à pouvoir leur porter secours. Mais, fallait-il appeler l'ambulance, les policiers ou la morgue?

Et s'il y avait un matelas prêt à les recevoir en dessous? Il passerait pour le pire des crétins. Pas deux jours de suite, par pitié!

Il fit le tour de l'immeuble et lorsqu'il ne trouva rien au sol, il entendit quelqu'un rigoler sur le toit. Il s'y rendit avec les clés de l'ascenseur que Marinette lui avait remises.

Il n'y trouva personne mais entendit des voix sur le balcon. En regardant par-dessus le rebord, c'est là qu'il les trouva. Marinette et Adrien étendus sur un matelas de mousse dans le balcon aménagé en jardin de Marinette.

Ils étaient couverts d'un drap blanc mais il pu dire qu'ils étaient probablement nus dessous puisqu'elle n'avait rien sur les épaules.

« Hum, ça fait du bien de prendre un soir de congé. » soupira-t-elle en s'étirant lascivement. Le drap bougea et dévoila ses seins. «Même si mes nuits sont généralement calmes. Je n'ai que des chicanes de couple et des touristes fêtards qui ne trouvent plus leur hôtel, ces temps-ci. Pratiquement aucun avis de recherche. »

« C'est que tu fais du très bon boulot. » la félicita Adrien.

« Oui, mais Wayzz dit qu'il est inquiet parce qu'il sent de mauvaises vibrations. Je pourrais avoir besoin de toi éventuellement. »

« À tes ordres, ma Lady. Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, toujours. » fit-il en embrassant son épaule. « Et où exactement as-tu besoin de moi? Ici, ou… ici? » joua-t-il en se plaçant sur un genoux et déposant un baiser sur ses côtes puis sur son avant-bras. « ou peut-être plus bas dans le siège de tes désirs inassouvis? »

« Chaton, j'ai déjà joui cinq fois et toi seulement trois! » protesta-t-elle comme il écartait ses jambes en les caressants du bout des doigts.

« En amour, on ne compte pas. Je te veux mon amour. J'ai faim de toi. » À quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, les genoux entre ses jambes écartées, il se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément.

Lorsque ses lèvres délaissèrent sa bouche, elles ne délaissèrent pas pour autant son corps. Ses lèvres la parcoururent toute entière pour la faire frissonner, se laissant parfois remplacer par la langue.

Paul avait des années d'expériences de plus qu'eux mais s'il était resté pour entendre leur conversation et espérer découvrir si elle le quitterait ou non, c'était la curiosité qui l'avait poussé à rester lorsqu'ils avaient dit qu'il la ferait jouir. Lui n'avait jamais réussit à comprendre comment.

Il en avait plus apprit sur elle cette semaine que depuis le début de leur relation. Et plus il en apprenait, plus il découvrait qu'elle était admirable. Il se sentait fière que la femme qui avait volé l'attention de tous les journalistes l'avant-veille soit avec lui.

Adrien vénéra longuement le corps de Marinette en le parcourant de baisers admiratifs. Il voulait se souvenir longtemps de chacun d'eux.

Mais n'y tenant plus, sa bouche trouva son sexe et ils ne purent retenir de profonds soupirs identiques qui les surprirent et poussèrent leurs regards à se rencontrer. Ils refermèrent ensuite les yeux sur cet instant d'amour partagé pour se concentrer sur leur plaisir mutuel.

Car si Marinette gémissait, pantelait et soupirait de plaisir, il était évident qu'Adrien appréciait tout autant lui offrir ce plaisir qu'elle en avait à le recevoir.

Alors qu'il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à l'empêcher de se tortiller, et qu'elle prenait de rapides inspirations pour amener de l'air à ses poumons, il sortait rapidement sa langue de son sexe pour y enfoncé le sien d'un coup jusqu'à la garde. Ce qui provoqua chez elle un très long orgasme.

Lorsqu'elle reprit sa respiration, il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre se perdant dans la contemplation de sa beauté farouche et sensuelle.

« Fais-moi l'amour, chaton. » réclama-t-elle alors.

Avec un rictus amusé, il obtempéra : « D'accord mais ensuite, je te baise. Viens. » Une main sur ses reins pour empêcher leurs sexes de se séparer, il inversa leurs rôles et elle se retrouva sur le dessus. « Tu dois en avoir assez d'être couchée. »

« Hum oui » apprécia-t-elle mais Paul comprit que c'était plutôt une appréciation de la vision du torse parfait du jeune homme.

Les mains croisées lâchement derrière la nuque, complètement à la merci de son exploration, il s'enfonçait régulièrement et très lentement en elle en bougeant son bassin. Sans aucune urgence, à la rencontre de ses mouvements à elle.

Il était déjà plus dure depuis plus longtemps que Paul n'avait jamais tenu, même plus jeune, lorsqu'il prit vivement ses hanches pour la retenir et la pénétrer à une vitesse soutenue pendant une minute. Lorsqu'il reprit sa vitesse initiale ses doigts trouvèrent le clitoris juste au-dessus de la combinaison de leurs sexes et elle se mit à crier. « Oui, jouie pour moi buguinette » l'encouragea-t-il en retour. « Jouie _sur_ moi. »

Ses mains s'activèrent ensuite et elle se tordit de plaisir sous les caresses qu'il offrait à tout son corps. Il reprit ses mouvements lents et sensuels dans son sexe qu'il n'avait jamais quitté, dans son corps alangui sur lui.

Il accéléra bientôt le rythme et cette fois, c'est lui que le plaisir emporta même si elle mouillait suffisamment pour que les bruits d'humidité remontent jusqu'à la cachette de Paul.

« Que dirais-tu d'une douche. » proposa-t-il quelques instants plus tard alors, qu'ils se caressaient doucement et mutuellement. « Oh oui! Je veux parcourir ton corps couvert de savon! » s'illumina-t-elle. « Et je pourrais en profiter pour le faire une fellation? »

« Hm, on avait dit que je pourrais te baiser maintenant! » protesta-il changeant complètement de caractère pour celui d'un petit garçon boudeur.

«L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. » fit-elle en attrapant sa main pour se relever avec lui.

Avant que la porte ne se referme, Paul l'entendit ajouter : « Si tu as faim ensuite, j'ai des tas de gâterie de la boulangerie de mon père faites juste pour toi. Tu pourras rapporter ce que tu ne mangeras pas. »

« Trop génial. » soupira-t-il de gourmandise anticipée.

L'hypnose dans laquelle Paul se trouvait prit fin et il réalisa la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il venait de regarder celle qu'il n'osait même plus appeler _sa_ petite amie avoir du super sexe de façon incomparable avec un demi-dieu qui la regardait comme sa propre déesse.

Il se rendit compte avec consternation qu'il était à peine bandé. Come on! C'était tout ce dont il était capable? Il fallait vraiment qu'il se mette à l'exercice.

Il fallu du temps à Paul pour proposer à Marinette de coucher à nouveau avec lui après cela. Elle accepta avec indifférence et gentillesse. Elle ne le faisait pas pour elle. Elle le faisait pour lui. Il eut beau travailler très fort et en faire le plus possible, il ne réussit qu'à la faire mouiller et à lui faire un peu mal. Découragé de ne pas être capable de la satisfaire, il abandonna.

« Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses intimider par ce que tu as vu sur le toit. On joue dans une autre ligue Adrien et moi. Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

« Tu as vu que j'étais là? » fit-il, étonné.

« Je t'ai remarqué presque tout de suite. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Je pensais… que tu partirais. »

« J'étais juste curieux, ce n'était pas pour jouer les pervers. » s'expliqua-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules 'Peu importe' semblait-elle dire.

« Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi? » demanda-t-il. Il était un vrai homme dans tous les sens du terme mais il doutait pour la première fois que ce soit suffisant pour une femme.

« Parce qu'avec toi, je ne me sens pas seule. Tu es disponible le soir pour sortir avec moi ou pour dîner avec moi. Je n'ai ça avec personne d'autre. Toutes les autres personnes que je fréquente sont en couple. Mais je n'aurais pas choisit n'importe quel compagnon non plus. J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Même si tu n'es pas l'homme de ma vie, tu es mon copain. »

Après cela, Paul réclama de moins en moins de sexe à Marinette. Juste le minimum pour ses besoins physiques et ils se laissèrent de nouveau envelopper par la routine.

Deux an plus tard, il rencontra un jour une petite brunette aux yeux noisette et lorsqu'il décida de faire l'amour avec elle, elle dit qu'il était le meilleur coup qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Forcément, à force d'essayer de s'améliorer pour plaire à Marinette. Et il avait reprit quelques trucs du jeune blond pour l'impressionner encore plus.

Il pensa alors à quitter la styliste. Il n'avait pas honte de l'avoir trompé, elle avait encore couché avec Adrien un mois plus tôt. Il était revenu pour la semaine de la haute-couture. Elle le tenait toujours informé s'il passait à Paris et s'ils se rencontraient ou non.

Indécis, Paul se rendit chez Marinette pour découvrir qu'elle n'était pas en ville. Elle passa chez lui, le surlendemain, pour lui annoncer qu'elle déménageait à Tokyo pour son travail.

Trois ans plus tard, Paul se leva du lit qu'il partageait avec sa copine Aglaé, la petite brunette et se prépara pour aller au bureau.

En écoutant les nouvelles du matin en prenant son café, il apprit que le terroriste qui sévissait en Océanie depuis trois ans, avait finalement été vaincu par Ladybug et ChatNoir qui le combattaient depuis toutes ces années.

Le fait divers suivant était cette nouvelle grippe inquiétante qui frappait beaucoup de Parisiens. Plusieurs d'entre eux avait été transportés à l'hôpital durant la nuit. Paul écouta attentivement. Aglaé avait toussé un peu avant de s'endormir mais là elle allait bien. Elle était sous la douche.

Il fut tiré de ses préoccupations par la nouvelle suivante. Marinette Dupain-Cheng rentrait à Paris avec son fiancé, Adrien Agreste.

Tous deux avaient disparu de l'industrie de la mode et des médias depuis trois ans mais faisaient un retour en force à Paris par leur présence à une réception donnée par le maire au Grand Paris pour les deux plus prestigieux propriétaires de ligne de la mode parisienne.

Aglaé ne sortait toujours pas de sa douche. Paul la trouva évanouie et l'amena à l'hôpital.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il tournait en rond dans Paris et arriva sans trop y penser devant le Grand Paris.

Par un coup de chance, c'était le moment où Marinette, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe de couleur améthyste avec quelques unes de ces pierres cousue sur les épaules et les cotés, sortie d'une voiture au bras d'Adrien.

Un peu hagard, Paul s'avança pour la saluer : « Marinette? »

« Wow Paul. » le reconnu-t-elle immédiatement. « Ça fait longtemps! Comment vas-tu? »

« Plutôt bien jusque là mais, ma copine est une des victimes de la grippe mystérieuse. »

« Oh! Je suis désolée pour toi, Paul. » fit-elle sincèrement. « Tu as besoin de parler ou… que je te tienne compagnie? » fit-elle mal à l'aise.

Paul réfléchit un instant, elle n'était plus rien dans sa vie. « Non, j'ai de bons amis et Aglaé et moi avons de bonnes familles très proches. »

« D'accord » sourit-elle. « Euh, Paul, tu sais. Tu dois garder espoir surtout. Ladybug et ChatNoir vont s'occuper de cette grippe étrange. » confia-t-elle comme un secret.

Vaguement surprit, il les salua et ils repartirent chacun de leur côté.

Quelque chose frappa alors Paul. Il avait dû la voir en personne pour le remarquer et probablement qu'une personne qui n'avait pas été intime avec elle n'aurait rien vu. Il s'était aperçu que Marinette paraissait toujours avoir vingt ans et certainement pas les vingt-huit qui était son âge réel.


End file.
